


i am so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Futanari, Grimbark, Incest, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i had an urge and this fic embarrasses me but whatever enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am so sorry

WARNING: This fanfiction is strictly NSFW. Contained in this fanfiction are themes of Bestiality, Incest, and mentions of Dubious Consent. You have been warned.

\----

The chase was long and drug out before Jade finally captured him. It was in a relatively remote area where he found himself pinned to the ground. John was panicked. Jade, now Grimbark and working for the Condensce, had captured him. The land's consorts fled from the scene as Jade threw him to the ground and jumped on top of him. He squirmed, blue eyes wide and scared as his sister grinned maliciously, almost like an animal finally catching its prey.

Jade's nails dug into the flesh of his forearms as she held the boy down. Her teeth were bared in a feral snarl and her face was mere inches away from John's.  
"Don't even think of trying to just wisp away with your little breath powers either, John," she growled, "I'll find you." John was utterly petrified under the other. His blue eyes were wide with fear as his sister kept him pinned beneath him.  
"I finally have you where I want you," she sniggered above him. 

She'd straddled his waist and began this slow rocking motion above him. John gasped out loud, surprised when he felt a growing hardness against his crotch. Jade had this expression of pure elation on her face tinged with animalistic excitement. What was more surprising about her actions was how the friction caused his cock to flicker to life, beginning to harden in his pants as Jade ground into him.

"Oh, you like that? Well, isn't that nice," she snickered, her lips pulling back over sharp canines. It was a play to humiliate him and he knew it. He squirmed beneath her, but was threatened with a growl.  
"John, this is going to happen," she threatened, rocking against him with a little more haste. Her lips parted in a soft, satisfied groan, and she smirked, pleased with herself. John squirmed slightly, gasping with dread that the motions were bringing him to arousal.

Soon, Jade's lips were brought to his own in a feisty, claiming kiss and the shuffle of her removing her clothing was heard above him.  
"Oh, John, I know you've had fantasies about this. I've heard you at night on the ship. Don't try to play like you don't want this to happen," she taunted. She wasn't lying when she said it. John was guilty of having these types of thoughts about her a few times. It wasn't entirely his fault, given her shapely form and her plump lips.  
"I suggest you relax because this'll be easier if you do," she breathed against his ear, making him shudder.

Her clothes were soon removed, revealing that she did not only have a vagina, but also a dick, erect and red with arousal. It was thick and longer than his, but also had a firm, rounder knot at its base. It resembled some sort of animal cock and it terrified him. She was obviously trying to mate him. John squirmed, but she soon made quick work of his clothes. John's head spun with the thought of actually getting it on with his sister. It was so wrong on so many levels and it startled him that she wanted to do this. Her hands wrapped around his dick and stroked him to full hardness before giving him a slightly mischievous smirk.

"Roll over," she ordered and to his surprise, he followed her command. He got on his hands and knees, worry plastered on his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Jade part his cheeks and run her tongue along his entrance. It was an odd feeling, but he shivered and pushed back towards her tongue. She assumed dog-like licks to his anus, sliding her tongue inside almost happily when she could. He arched and let out gentle groans of pleasure, his cock pulsing under him.

The partial invasion left John shaking before Jade mounted him, her hands resting on his waist. Her dick prodded at his entrance and he cried out, squirming to get away as he did so. It terrified him to have something so large pressing against his ass. There was no way that she'd fit inside him. She growled, firmly pulling him back towards her erection.  
"Relax," she growled, nipping at his back.

Her cock was slick and ready and pushed into him, causing him to cry out in pain. He'd never been intruded before, not even when he'd masturbate. Sure, he'd heard of such things, but he never thought it would be quite this painful. She sunk into him slowly, inch by inch disappearing into his ass before halting at her knot. Jade was panting, shivering against him as she moaned with earnest. She halted, allowing him to adjust to her size. John was nearly sobbing in pain, writhing beneath her as his muscles tightened around her as if trying to push her out, yet sucking her in deeper. He felt so... _full_. It was like he felt it all the way into his stomach.

When she started moving, a burning sensation singed his ass and he squirmed as he tried to get away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he was torn between pushing back or pulling away from her.  
"Oh god, Jade, please--. Oh god--," he sobbed as she started a pace around mid-speed. The girl above him was panting and letting out little moans as she began to thrust into him in earnest, lessening the burning in his backside. It began to feel _good_ and he was startled to hear himself grunting for a faster pace.

Jade complied, thrusting into him a bit faster, her knot bumping against his hole as she did so. She wasn't about to knot him just yet, but she was intent on allowing him to feel her full girth. John moaned beneath her as her tip brushed against his prostate, causing a burst of heat to pulse through him. His hips twitched and pushed back against hers as he panted, moaning in earnest. It was bizarre; being impaled and being fucked by his _sister_ like it was a mating session. Her pace increased and soon she was rutting into him with a ferocity not unlike a dog in heat. 

John's hands shook and his front collapsed against the grass, his lips parted in moans of pleasure as Jade drove into him. It wasn't much longer before she pushed a lot harder, her knot pressing against his hole. John shouted, gripping the ground as the bulge disappeared into his ass. The feeling was searing pain and he let out a cry as fresh tears soaked his already wet cheeks. Jade didn't halt her speed, moaning and panting with pleasure. 

John couldn't believe how filled he was and soon he began moaning as Jade's cock rubbed against his prostate, triggering his orgasm. He let out a cry of pleasure, spewing white spurts onto the ground beneath him. He shuddered as his muscles clenched around Jade's cock, triggering her orgasm as well. The girl let out a howl of pleasure as her knot swelled and she came into him. John shivered, gripping the grass as Jade leaned over his back, licking and kissing his neck.

"You're a very good mate," she murmured, kissing his cheek before turning the both of them onto their sides. John was tired; more tired than he'd ever been before. Jade wrapped her arms around his midsection and snuggled into his back. Once their breathing calmed down, John tried to pull away from her, only to find that he was firmly connected to her. He'd read about dog breeding somewhere. It'd said that the knot kept the mates together for about 15 minutes to enhance the chance of having pups. He knew that he couldn't get pregnant, so the thought was irritating.

John simply settled down, knowing that it would be a long time before they'd be parted. Jade continued to lick and kiss his shoulder and neck, as if comforting him. He could still feel her spurting into him, a little bit slower as the minutes passed. It still seemed like forever to have something that large encased in his ass, though. 

In the moments that they laid together, John came to terms with the whole situation. He honestly didn't care that they had done such a thing. Well, yeah, it was really freaky, considering that Jade had some sort of doggy dick, but it was fine. John really did have a liking for her, so he supposed that he didn't care. It seemed like her being Grimbark made it easier for her to come to terms with it and initiate the whole thing anyways. It could have been her instincts, he hoped.

Soon enough, her knot deflated enough for her to pull free from his hole. He gasped, suddenly feeling too empty and whimpered. Jade sighed happily, nudging him to turn over, which he did almost obediently. She seemed calmer and a lot less ferocious, which was strange. John frowned softly, seeing the look of guilt cross her face.  
"John, I--," she began, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry."

John was sort of alarmed and leaned in, kissing her cheeks gently. It wasn't like he was mad or anything. He'd sort of.. enjoyed it.  
"No, Jade. It's fine. I... I liked it after a few minutes," he said, his cheeks flushing as he admitted such a private thought. Jade wiped her eyes, meeting his gaze after a few seconds.  
"You... You mean it? You liked the whole... dog thing?" she asked, obviously surprised. John hesitated before smiling softly, rubbing his fingers over the fluffy white ears on her head.  
"Yes, Jade. I did," he reassured her. Jade pretty much yipped, her tail wagging as she nuzzled his face.  
"I love you, John."  
"I love you, too, Jade."

\----

Note: Sorry for such a cliche ending. I had no other ideas, oops.


End file.
